Holding On
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Until that time, he'll just keep holding on. Written for the hc bingo prompt "motion sickness" on LJ.


**Tru Calling: Holding On**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Holiday gift fic for Liz because we both like mushy and angsty Tru/Jack. Written for the **hc_bingo** **prompt** '_motion sickness_.' Posted just in time for Christmas AND my birthday! Woo-hoo!

* * *

The cruise ship sways, the ocean waves rocking it to a jagged rhythm. It remains unsteady, uneven for a few moments until the turbulent waters abate.

Tru Davies grips the railing of the ship, her knuckles nearly turning white. She's standing on the second floor deck, looking out at the ocean waves as cool air brushes past her.

"You okay?" Jack Harper asks as he comes to stand beside her, noticing the unfocused, distant look her in her eyes.

She doesn't look at him when she replies.

"Fine," she tells him. "I'd be better if you weren't here at all. This is my vacation. Or at least it was until that woman asked for my help."

"You saved her," he supplies as if it will help, as if it will break the hardened tension that threatened to crack at any moment between them. "You should be happy."

She doesn't respond.

He turns to leave. "Guess I'll see you when we dock, Tru."

"Wait, Jack," she says, almost forcefully, still not moving as her hands seem to grip the railing even tighter. "Why didn't you try to stop me this time?"

Jack chuckles. "I'm not the terrible person you think I am, Tru. Though I know Davis and Harrison would disagree with me. I just make sure Fate-…"

"I know _that_, Jack," Tru cuts in. "I know what you are. You didn't answer my question."

An unreadable expression creases Jack's face. He takes a breath. Inhale. Exhale. Waits a few moments before answering her.

"I quit."

"_What?!_" Tru almost loses her grip on the railing at his declarative statement. Her body shakes as she starts to fall backwards, though all she's trying to do is turn and face him.

He steps forward, catching her, his solid chest against her back and his sturdy arms gripping her nearly flailing ones.

"Thanks," she mumbles, not looking at him once she regains her balance.

"No problem," he replies.

She repeats his words incredulously. "You quit? Why?"

"Can't say your father was too happy with that bit of news. I told him about an hour before I got on the cruise ship with you yesterday."

"I'm still trying to process the whole 'you work for my father' bit of news from when you told me a few weeks ago."

"Well, I don't anymore," he reminds her. "If that helps."

"What did he say exactly?" Now she's looking at him, intent eyes brimming with curiosity.

"He didn't act surprised. He acted as if he expected it. Said I was-…"

Tru looks at him, brow furrowing. "Said you were what?"

"You know what? Nevermind."

Jack shakes his head. He doesn't look at her. "Maybe he's just full of shit."

"I want to know what he said to you, Jack."

Another interminable moment passes before he speaks again, the words tumbling with rapid ferocity from his lips.

"He thinks I'm falling in love with you."

Tru pales, looks away.

"That's ridiculous," she laughs half-heartedly, unsure of what to say next. Unsure of what _he'll _say next.

"Is it?" Jack questions. "We kissed once. Or did you forget about that already?"

"No," she says, her voice steady, countenance calm. "I remember."

The cruise ship rocks and Tru almost loses her footing again. It's no surprise (to him, at least) that when she starts to stumble, he catches her.

"You better not be making a habit of this now," Jack jokes lightly. "Though I can say I don't mind it."

Tru rolls her eyes, not even bothering to thank him this time once she's steady on her feet again. She wants to walk away – starts to, even – but is overcome with a wave of nausea as her hand reflexively goes to her stomach.

"Ahhh," she moans uncomfortably, her head starting to spin as the cruise ship's rocky movements seem to intensify.

"Whoa, Tru," Jack says, catching her, an arm now loosely around her waist. "Tru…"

She leans back into him, breathing heavily. He is what keeps her steady; she doesn't even trust her own legs to hold her weight anymore.

Her face quickly turns pale and, though he doesn't turn her around to face him, he knows she's warm as beads of sweat collect on her forehead. She lets out another soft moan.

"Tru, talk to me," he gently whispers in her ear. "Tell me what's going on."

"Don't… don't feel well… don't…" she mumbles. "Jack, I… why are we spinning? Everything is spinning so fast, Jack. Make it… make it stop."

"Did you take anything before you got on the ship?" he asks softly as she slowly – _very slowly _– turns to face him. She shakes her head, pressing her face against his chest.

"_Just make it stop_," she begs him.

He stands still a moment before his arms encircle her and he tenderly strokes her hair.

"If I could, I would. More than you-…" his voice nearly breaks. "More than you know."

She _hates_ this, hates herself for leaning on her supposed nemesis like this. In a moment of weakness no less.

(But hadn't he just said he quit? And if his intentions are honest, isn't it all for her?)

"I don't usually…" her voice quivers. "I don't usually get motion sickness. Not like this. I can't even remember the last time I-…"

"_Shhh, _Tru, it's alright. Let me take care of you, okay?"

Normally, she would've put in a word or two of protest, would have fought against him with everything in her. But now is just not one of those times.

How much she _needed him_ scared her. But she doesn't think about that right now.

"Will you let me carry you?" His voice breaks through her dizzying reverie of assorted thoughts.

Words fail her and she falters; instead, she just nods numbly as he lifts her into his arms, moving slowly back to his cabin on the ship. When the ship starts to jerk in one direction or another, he stops and holds her a little tighter. The journey back to his cabin seems long, even though it's not far at all.

Her body is shaking by the time he lays her down on his bed. She has her eyes closed tightly and she doesn't move for a long time, staying right where he leaves her. He steps away momentarily to wet a washcloth with cool water before returning and placing it on her forehead.

"Better?" he asks as her eyes flutter open, the beautiful shade of brown shimmers through her half-lidded eyes.

"A little," she replies softly. She shifts slightly and he notices how attentive he has suddenly become, monitoring her carefully. "Did you… did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"About?"

"About quitting? You're just… you're giving up like that?"

Jack smiles, sighing deeply, as he pulls a blanket over her. He brushes a strand of her hair, slick with sweat, from her forehead and his fingers graze over her cheek for a second too long.

"Get some rest, Tru," he murmurs softly. "I'll come back to check on you in a few minutes."

He waits a few more minutes and once he's sure she's fast asleep, he leaves his cabin and goes to stand out on the second floor of the deck.

Another breeze rushes past as Jack looks out into the cerulean blue waves that float by.

_No, _he decides. He isn't _falling _for her. He's already dangerously head over heels in love with her, his feelings having bubbled up to the surface ever since the first – _and only_ – time they had kissed.

He tries to convince himself that he will not be upset if she does not reciprocate his feelings. But he hopes that someday – _someday – _he can be honest with her and tell her the truth about how he really feels.

He sighs deeply once more and grasps the ship's railing. Until that time, he'll just keep holding on.

_Fin. _


End file.
